


Frozen Balls

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Double Drabble, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9612059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "No, but I know whose balls are gonna freeze."





	1. Chapter 1

Baby, it's cold  
  
  
  
  
"God it's so cold outside!" Kyungsoo shivered as he shut the front door behind him. It wasn’t even snowing outside and yet, it might as well feel like it.  
 

Jongin chuckled from his seat in front of the fireplace. He brought his focus away from the novel he was reading and turned to face his small husband. "What happened? Did your balls freeze?"  
 

Jongin received a dead look from the shivering male.   
 

"No," Kyungsoo responded with, stepping forward towards the couch, "but I know whose balls are gonna freeze."   
 

Jongin paused. "Um, whose?"  
 

Kyungsoo smirked. "Yours." He closed in until he got down on his knees and placed his hands on Jongin's pajama-covered thighs. "Wouldn't you like that, baby?"  
 

Jongin swallowed thickly, his eyes watching Kyungsoo's every move. "L-Like what, Soo?"  
 

Kyungsoo didn’t speak. Instead, he slid his hands up to the top of Jongin's pajama pants and slipped his fingers inside and tugged them down slowly, licking his lips as the younger's cotton boxers come into view and the hardening length coming to life beneath.   
 

"Kyungsoo?"   
 

The smaller bent his head down to nose along Jongin's clothed cock, inhaling the smell of the younger's musk. Kyungsoo moaned, brown eyes rolling into his head as he opened his mouth to suck on the tip.   
 

"Wait, Kyungsoo," Jongin got cut off when Kyungsoo pulled his boxers down but yelped when he felt his husband's cold hand cup his balls.   
 

"Jesus Christ! What the f–"   
 

He got hushed when he felt Kyungsoo's lips on his and his other cold hand wrap around his leaking erection.   
 

Kyungsoo pulled away with a smirk. "There, now your dick and balls are frozen."  
  



	2. Chapstick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyungsoo's lips are dry. Jongin helps.

Kyungsoo sat on the bed cross-legged grumbling to himself as he rummaged through his bag looking for his chapstick. He couldn't find it and it was annoying him to no end because his lips were chapped from the cold, and licking them only made them drier. It was warm inside his home; the main floor and basement were frozen even if the heater was turned on. It was as if the air conditioner was on full blast. 

 

Outside the pine trees nestled in the high mountains disappeared into the low clouds, and baby deer with their parents skipped down the fading mountains. 

 

"Jongin, have you seen my chapstick? My lips are chapped and I can't find it anywhere!"

 

Said male stepped out from the ensuite bathroom with a fluffy white towel wrapped around his waist and a smaller one around his neck. Jongin stayed quiet for a few minutes while he let his towel drop to the floor and stepped over it to approach his husband. He smirked. "Come here, Soo. Let me rub my dick head over those lips, mm? Get them nice and moist."

 

Kyungsoo blushed profusely clearly not yet used to his husband's lewd words. "Jongin!"

 

Jongin closed in on him until he was standing directly in front of the other. "Oh baby, I love it when you scream my name like that." He slid his hands down to take hold of his limp dick and bring it up to press it against Kyungsoo's parted lips. "Are you still up for my offer?" He whispered, caressing his husband's cheek lovingly. "Is my baby hungry for some cock?"

 

Kyungsoo moaned as he licked his lips in anticipation, waiting for Jongin's next move. He nodded his head, parting his lips open to invite Jongin's cock inside his hot mouth. 

 

Jongin rejected the idea and opted to pump himself to full hardness so that he could squeeze his cock head and smear the sticky transparent substance across Kyungsoo's full lips. "How's that, baby? Better than that chapstick you were asking for?"

 

"Yes," Kyungsoo responded with, tilting his head down to stick out his tongue and lick around the swollen cock head. "So much better, Jongin."

 


End file.
